


Danganronpa : Cold Calamity

by Team_snek



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, a little gay here and there, everyones gonna die, idk man, maybe some plot twists, nvm lots of gay, whatever expect death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_snek/pseuds/Team_snek
Summary: Green Enterprises Academy is a school for the underdogs, in second place next to Hope's Peak. And though its not as popular, who doesn't love an underdog?  If anything it makes others feel like they can be great as well. But what happens when multiple classes go missing?  Without a trace, never to be seen again? The answer is ....chilling.--------I've been planning this for a little bit, constructive critisisim is greatly appreciated, the instagram where you can see drawings of the characters is @dr.coldcalamity. Anyways, enjoy!





	1. Prologue

_Unless you live under a rock you've heard of Hope's Peak Academy, A school for the elite, only the best of the best in their field attend there._

 

_I'm not one of the lucky few._

_My name is Poppy Caldwell, I'm the Ultimate Ventriloquist. Green Enterprises likes to call us Ultimates because that's the goal. To become the best. To leave second place and go for gold._

_I've just finished my first year at Green Enterprise Academy, which was eventful, to say the least. One of the classes had gone missing mid-year and it put everyone on edge. No student was allowed to travel alone, a curfew was set in place, they even hired security guards. But it was confusing, why would someone take a class of the second best? Why not go for the big fish at Hope's Peak? It would be a question that remained unanswered. Today was the last day of my first year, summer vacation had just started._

_But as I was leaving the building with my suitcase the floor swayed beneath my feet and the sky seemed to swirl. Before I knew it I saw the pavement come flying towards my face, then darkness._

_I woke up to a room that was nicely decorated, like a hotel it had one bed, no two. I was laying on one of them, and two dressers. A large monitor was in the middle of the wall near the ceiling. It seemed half of the room had been catered to my liking, my puppet on its stand, a cactus on the dresser, the bed had violet sheets and a pink comforter._

**Poppy:** Why am I admiring the decor, wha- where am I? 

_I pushed myself off the bed and upon standing felt a wave of vertigo and fell back on my face. Laying there, I heard a door open and the soft tapping of someone's feet on the carpet._

**Poppy** : W-who's there?! I'll- I'll scratch your ankles!

**_???_** : Oh my god! You fell on your face! 

_The mystery person started laughing until it seemed like they couldn't breathe._

**???:** What a fucking idiot, 'I'll scratch your ankles' what are you, five?

_They started laughing again having to pause in between laughs to breathe._

**Poppy:.....**  Are you done?

**???:** Yeah, yeah that was hilarious, thanks for making my day.

_The mystery person helped me back onto the bed and I could see now that it was a girl a with a blonde braid and goggles on top of her head. She wore a flowy brown jacket over a grey shirt. Around her neck was a purple ascot. Her skirt was black along with her gloves, tights, and shoes, which were knee high boots. She was pretty skinny, If my grandma had been there she'd make her eat something._

**???:** What're you staring at? You looking at this masterpiece?

_She gestured to herself and grinned_

**Poppy:**...I'm ..I'm not gay

**???:** Are you sure?

_I won't lie, I really wasn't sure._

**???:** Because you kinda scream 'gay'

**Poppy:** N-nevermind that, who are you?

**???:** Nina Moreau, Ultimate Gadgeteer, who the hell are you?

**Poppy:** Poppy Caldwell, Ultimate Ven- ventrilcanst..?

_First vertigo now I can barely talk? What the hell?_

**Nina:** Don't worry about it, its whatever we were freakin drugged with. Side effects, y'know?

**Nina:** But judging from your creepy as hell doll and what just slurred out of your mouth, I'm guessing you said 'ventriloquist'. 

_I just_ nodded, _worried I'd slur something else._

**Nina:** C'mon Puppet,let's go meet the others.

**Poppy:** But I can't w- AAH 

_Before I could finish the sentence Nina had picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, probably so she could open the door._

**Poppy:**  This is a little extreme don't you think?

**Nina:** Shut up, Strings you can't walk lemme carry you.

_After Nina opened the door and carried me out I saw the room had two pictures on the door. One that looked like me and one that looked like Nina. What the hell did that mean?_

_We passed three other rooms all with pictures like ours on it, how many people were here? On the way down a flight of the widest stairs I'd ever seen I saw more rooms on the opposite side. They looked like boys pictures this time. The large and very grand looking stairs brought us to a foyer. The ceiling was easily twenty feet high and the tile was checkered. It looked like a cliche movie mansion. By the double doors in the foyer, two people were pulling on the handle and one groaned in frustration._

**Nina:** Yo buff boys, someone else woke up. Meet Poppy.

_She spun backward to reveal me over her shoulder. I waved sheepishly._

**???:** Wow it's almost like you expect me to give a damn!

_A boy in bright red and a bowl cut kicked the door after he yelled that at us._

**???:** Do not mind Andrew, he is a tad upset. I am Stephan Larson, Ballet Dancer, It is an absolute please to meet you.

_The boy in a dinner jacket and an ascot bent down and kissed my hand, which was a little awkward considering that it was near Nina's butt._

**Nina** : Okay Pinocchio, next stop. 

_Nina turned and started walking to the other end of the foyer._

**Andrew** : I hope you trip!

**Stephan:** Farewell Mrs. Poppy.

_Nina turned around to show me a group of three people, Two girls, and a boy. The boy had vivid orange hair and girl #1 was wearing what looked like a school uniform but in pastel. Girl #2 had messy hair and looked like she had borrowed her clothes from a fortune teller._

**Boy:** Omg! Someone new! Hi man, I'm William Keddie! Ultimate Luck! You can call me Will! _  
_

_He shook my hand a lot harder than I expected._

**Poppy:**  Poppy Caldwell, nice to meet you too.

**???:** Wow you look like a teacher's pet. Gag. Let me guess you're also a sweet little angel? Love holding hands with your boyfriend?

**Poppy:**  Well hello to you too.

**Nina:** Girlfriend, not boyfriend.

**???#2:** Kika, don't be snarky! 

_Girl#1 Turned to me_

**???:** I'm Umi Tashiro, Ultimate Moral Compass!

**Umi:** That's Iekika Kalani, She's the Ultimate Tarot Card Reader.

_She nudged Iekika and smiled, Iekika looked unamused._

**Nina:** Come on.

_Nina walked to the farthest side of the foyer where a boy in a blue shirt and a doctors mask was sitting next to a boy in a flashy black shirt._

**Nina:**  Assholes, say hi to Poppy.

**???:** Hellooo Poppy~

_The flashy boy leaned forward to kiss me, but before I could turn away myself Nina turned us both around and put her hand on his mouth._

**Nina:**  Why don't ya kiss my ass, Everett you fuckboy.

**Everett:** Just trying to greet the newcomer.

**???:** Zachary Eulores. Dolorolgist. Why is she carrying you?

_His voice was very monotonous Like he was bored or had somewhere better to be._

**Everett:** Probably broke her legs from spre-

**Nina:** Don't be nasty. She has vertigo from whatever the hell knocked us out.

**Zachary:** Interesting.

**Nina:**  Later. We've got more people to meet.

_Nina carried me to the next room, like a giant living room with four couches. A fireplace was roaring and only then did I realize. It was snowing outside. Not just snow. A violent blizzard, so fast you could hardly see out the window._

**Poppy:** Nina.. where the hell are we.

**Nina:** Wow didn't know you were capable of swearing Strings, the answer is; I have no god damned clue. No one does.

_She took me over to the couch where I overheard a fragment of conversation_

**???:** Oh please, I bet your meme page isn't even quality.

**???:** At least I don't reference last years memes.

**???:** Cat mem-

**???:** Suck my dong Benny, Cat memes died in 2007.

**Nina:** If you'd like to stop arguing about freakin memes, someone else is awake.

_The boy, Benny, had an eye patch and tie with a paw print. He was a lot shorter than everyone else but he seemed nice._

**Benny:** Hello!, Benny Bauer, Ultimate Cat Trainer!

_Unexpectedly he hugged the part of me that was hanging over Nina's shoulder, which was nice._

**???:** Scoot your patoot Benny! Hiya! Zoey Tremblain, Ultimate Roboticist, Nice to meetcha.

_Zoey put up a fist bump. Can't leave someone hanging right? I pounded it._

**Zoey:**  Nice! Only a few people have actually fist bumped me, ha.

**Nina:** See you meme loving losers later.

_As we left I heard them continue to argue about cat memes. On the window seat a girl in blue and a polka dot skirt sat next to a boy in a pink vest with a heart on it. They looked like they were having a pretty civil conversation, mugs of something steamy and all._

**???:**   _Oh. My. God._ Who is this! She's adorable! If you were my type I would sooo swoop in and take you! But you probably have a girlfriend right?

**Poppy:** I'm not gay!

**???:** Not even bi-curious? 

**Poppy:............**

**???:** She didn't deny it ohmyfuckinggod.

**???:** Shin, Introduce yourself. I'm Cassia Clemmons. Investigative Journalist. Nice to meet you.

**Shin:** Shin Adachi, Ultimate Matchmaker, darling.

_Just then a short girl in a bright yellow poncho ran up to the window seat out of breath._

**???:**  Sorry I was in the bathroom, but I wanted to introduce myself. Tenki Hayashi, Ultimate Meteorologist!!

_She jumped up and did jazz hands._

**Tenki:** Okey dokey see ya later!

_Well, that seemed rushed._

_I saw her jump on Zoey's back before two new people came into the room. A boy in a sweatervest was carrying a girl holding something purple, that looked like a sweatshirt, bridal style. He set her down on the couch and Nina carried me over, probably to say hello. Before Nina could even say anything he turned to us._

**???:** Buzz off, I'm trying to do something.

_He started mumbling to himself_

**???: _What kind of fucking idiot wear shorts and an apron when it's snowing_**

_I could only guess he was talking about the shivering girl who just so happened to be wearing shorts and an apron. It was probably his sweatshirt she was wrapped in._

**???:** God! Her room mate just left her there, she said her legs felt like jelly and she couldnt stand up, but she'd been knocking on her own door for a while. I just woke up and found her there, just geez! 

_He finally turned to us to rant. Seemed a good a time as any to introduce myself._

**Poppy:**  Hi, I'm Poppy Caldw-

**???:** Did it look like I asked?

**???:** Tommy b- be nicer!

_The girl on the couch spoke up. Her voice was very quiet and soft._

**Tommy:** Ugh, Fine. Thomas Lance. Philanthropist. Mr. Lance will suffice.

_He definitely didnt look happy._

**???:** I'm K-Kaori Koda, Ultimate B-botanist.

_Kaori smiled at us from the couch_

**Kaori:** Guess y-you had some leg trouble too h-huh?

_That was the last thing she said before Zoey and Tenki swarmed over her, laughing how they all had space buns, talking about making 'the bun club'._

 

_Suddenly the giant moniter flickered and only static showed up. A whiny, light voice came through._

**???:** _Oohhh myy. Finally. You're all awake hmmmmmm?_

**_???:_ ** _Come to the music room or be thrown out into the snow~_

_Didnt seem like anyone had a choice, we'd freeze to death out there. Nina carried me and Tommy picke up Kaori, everyone else walked. Suprisingly they were all quiet. No one knew what would be behind that door...._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last chapter wasn't too great, So I'll try my best to get better! Also, I hope you guys are ready to suffer(TM) because none of my characters, no matter how much I love them, are safe.

_Standing outside double doors labeled 'music room', No one said a thing. Iekika was the only one brave enough to open the door, which squeaked like it hadn't been opened in years, but Umi had the courage to be the first to step through, the rest of us reluctantly followed._

 

_The room was larger than the living room and had ceilings easily taller than the foyer. Four tables each with four chairs_ _were spread around_ _a large square of polished wooden floor. The floor beyond that was carpeted. A rounded stage sat at the far end of the room with a grand piano sitting on it. Crystal chandeliers swung lightly from the ceiling and gave a soft orange light. This room didn't look so much as a music room but a ball room._

**Andrew:** Alright, show yourself! Coward!

**Cassia:** Calm down. That's not how you get answers.

**Cassia:** We've come here, What do you want?

_Minutes went by but there was no response to either of them. People were starting to murmur, wondering if we should just leave._

**Stephan:** Perhaps Mr.Floros was right, they are a coward.

**Zoey:** That's good right? It gives us the upper hand!

**Iekika:** Whatever it is why are we even waiting here? I'm gone.

_Before she made it to the door the same light voice came on, a little clearer now._

**???:** I wouldn't leave if I were you.

**Shin:** Finally! The kidnapper appears.

**???:** How rude! You all have introduced yourselves, but I've yet to do so.

_Just then a small flash of black and white appeared on the grand piano. Did it look like a stitched together rabbit doll?_

**???:** Monobani! A pleasure to make your acquaintance! Uhuhuhu!

**Tommy:** What in gods name are you?

**Tenki:** Is that a bunny? Adorable!!

**Everett:** Is this a prank? Is some guy with a microphone gonna come out and point 'there's the camera! you jus' been punked!' 

**William:** I love shows like that! Ha! I'd totally save that episode on my TV.

**Monobani:** Stop getting distracted! This was my spotliiiiiight!

_Monobani stomped its foot on the piano, if stuffed bunnies could have fits, this was one._

**Kaori:**  Uh okay Mr. or Mrs. M-monobani. It's s-silent. What did y-you wanna say?

**Monobani:** Aw, thanks, It's Mrs's. Anyways here the biiiiig announcement! The reason you're here! 

_I don't think she meant for anyone to hear but just then she whispered 'Pause for dramatic effect' and then continued talking._

**Monobani:**  You're here to kill each other! 

_It was hard to hear what anyone was saying, everyone had started talking at once, in disbelief._

**Benny:** Y-you're kidding right? I wanna go home..

**Nina:** You muppet reject, that's illegal!

**Zachary:** May I ask, how you even managed to pull this off? And in what way do you mean 'kill each other'?

**Monobani:** Finally! Someone asking real questions! Can't spoil how it happened for you, but as long as their dead, you get a one-way ticket out of here! 

**Monobani:** In faaaact~ some of your buddies have disadvantages that you can take advantage of! Might as well share with the class folks, other wise I will!

_There was a silence. What did she mean by disadvantage?_

**Kaori:** I g-guess you mean our health r-right? I'll start. Well, I g-guess just look at my l-leg.

_I didn't notice it before, maybe it had been covered by the hoodie, but Kaori stuck up her leg to show everyone. She had a prosthetic leg up to her knee._

**Monobani:** Good! Excellent! Who's next!

**Benny:** Uh well I'm blind. In both eyes.

**Zoey:** Really? Why do you wear an eye patch then? 

**Benny:** Aesthetic.

**Zachary:** I wouldn't call mine a disadvantage but I can't feel pain.

**Nina:** Can I just punch you. Right now.

**Tenki:** Well okey dokey I guess me next. I'm mostly deaf, But I'm great at reading lips!

**Cassia:** I've got type one diabetes, So I'm not injecting drugs, Just the liquid that keeps me alive.

**Monobani:** Hey, when I said you all had to share, I meant everyone! Andrew!

**Andrew:** Fine! It's not a big deal why do I have to share. I've got some anger issues.

_In midst of all this, I forgot about me._

**Poppy:**  Oh I've got asthma. That's it.

**Nina:** I've got some sick nasty anxiety if that counts as a disadvantage.

**Shin:** Nina, honey, we're high school students. I think most of us have some 'sick nasty anxiety'.

_Around the room about half of us shrugged or nodded their head, myself included._

**Everett:** Enough with the sharing circle! How do we even know this is real? You may have distracted these pansies with a pity party but you said we had to kill each other! 

**Monobani:** You want confirmation? You wanna know if this is real?

_The air grew tense. If stuffed toys could seem sinister, this one was, and it was chilling._

**Monobani:** Eeny meeny miney mo!~

 

**Warning, Death coming up, Mentions of a noose, dying from said noose. Just wanna make sure I don't trigger anyone.**

 

_Before any of us could come to the realization of what was happening a rope dropped down from the ceiling tiles like a spider and wrapped around Stephans' neck, pulling him upwards just as fast as it had dropped. In horror we stared at him struggling and grasping at his throat, unable to do a thing from over ten feet below him._

**Monobani:** Is  _THIS_ real enough for you? You wanted a confirmation, and look who's paying the price!

_This couldn't be happening. How could anyone or thing be so brutal and heartless? I pushed myself off Nina's back and walked on shaky legs, trying to find a way to get him down. Even from down here you could see his face turning blue, and panic and fear in his eyes. I wasn't sure who but people were screaming.  With one last look of hopelessness in his eyes, his legs gave one last kick, and he fell limp. None of us could tear our eyes away, from the person we'd just met, who was gone, Dangling like some awful reminder that this could happen to any of us._

**Monobani:** These are in every ceiling tile children, Incase you plan to rebel. Not that he did, he was an example for the rest of you. _You wanted this. A confirmation._

_None of us could say anything. We stood there in shock, feeling helpless that we couldn't save him. Or at least I did. I felt my already shaky legs feel weaker, unsure if it was still the drug, or from what I'd just seen, either way, I fell onto the hardwood floor._

**_I was going to die_ here.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP I FEEL BAD FOR KILLING HIM IMSORRY. b ut im not actually cause this is just the beggining. sorry if this was a little short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna die ive had to re write this bullshit 3 times im sorry if its garbage rn

_After that not much happened, seeing your friend be killed in front of you is enough excitement for one day. No one knew where Stephan went after that. Some people were more fazed than others and continued to explore the house, likely looking for an exit. I was one of the more fazed, to say the least. I went back to my room and surprisingly, I could sleep. It wasn't an easy one though._   


_  
_

**Dong ding ding dong  
**

**Monobani:** Rise and shine my rising stars! It's 8 AM! Officially morning! Breakfast can be found in the dining hall!

_I didn't want to stay in my room any longer, and I hadn't eaten at all yesterday. As traumatic as the night before had been, We had to carry on and escape. Maybe someone had found something. I looked over, Nina was bundled up fast asleep._   


**Poppy:** Nina.

 **Nina:** nnnnnGo awaaaaay  


 **Poppy** : Nina wake up  


 **Nina:** Five more minutesss  


 **Poppy:** NINA   


 **** _I tried pulling her leg out from underneath the covers but I'll have to admit I'm not strong. Ugh. I stand on_ top _of my own bed and brace for impact, here we go. I jump onto Nina's bed, well mostly onto Nina. To say the least, it's effective._  


**Nina: I'M UP**

**Poppy:** Its morning come on. I don't want to walk down those dramatic stairs alone.

 **Nina:** Alright just let me get dressed.  


_Nina picked her goggles off of the nightstand and pulled them over her head._   


**Nina:**  Okay let's go.  


_****The dining hall, Like the rest of the building, was elegant. A long table with 16 chairs, a large chandelier, a breakfast bar, and even a drink dispenser with champagne flutes. I didn't expect it but everyone was already there, either getting food or talking._

**Zoey:** Finally! We were waiting on you slowpokes to get here! 

 **William:** Go ahead, what did you wanna say, dude?  


_Kaori tapped Tenki's shoulder and she turned around. Oh, I forgot, she can't hear._   


**Andrew:** W-well unless you're a fucking idiot you know what happened yesterday. Stephan di- no he was murdered.

_Andrew was usually angry, but this was a calm anger, it was a little scarier._   


**Andrew:** Stephan was the only one of you that didn't suck. Some of you are okay but he was the best. But for him, I've decided to 

****_He spoke in a low quiet mumble like he was embarrassed._   


**Iekika:** You're going to need to actually speak nimwit.

 **Andrew:** I said.  


****_Mumbles_   


**Iekika:**  Jesus Christ, Louder, for those of us who can hear, oh wait all of us.

_Fake coughs from both Tenki and Zoey. I guess she forgot too._   


**Andrew:**  I said I'm throwing a fucking 'Gala' a fancy party okay! Monobani said she'd supply outfits for whatever sadistic reason but its happening tomorrow night at 6.  


_Nearly everyone started talking at once, about how exciting it was, what they would wear, what music would play, the works. I had to admit, I was excited too._   


**Umi:** Oooh! Is there a theme, a masquerade would be super cool!

 **Everett:** Masquerade? That's so stupid.

 **Zachary:** Tch, oh sure have people who've been pitted against each other in one room hidden with the anonymity of a mask. Wonderful plan.  


 **Shin:** Oh come on I live for themed parties.  


 **Benny:** Guys, what if we have two parties, One with masks and one just a regular old gala!  


 **Thomas:** That's... not the worst plan.  


 **Kaori:** Two parties would be pretty fun, They're for Stephan so its a bigger memorial right?  


 **Cassia:** And that makes two nights where everyone has an alibi.  


 **Andrew:** Hey! I'm the party planner I'll decide what we do!  


_Andrew thought for a second_   


**Andrew:**  Okay two parties is a pretty good idea, but the normal one is tomorrow.   


_I still hadn't gotten to eat yet, so of course, my stomach growls at the silence._   


**Poppy:**  I uh haven't eaten since yesterday.  


 **Umi:** I haven't eaten either.  


 **William:** Me either.  


_As a group, we decided to let Andrew handle the party, and just get some breakfast. For someone who kidnapped us, this is a pretty nice place, good food, a mansion, even somehow supplying gowns and suits._   


**Nina:**  So did anyone find anything yesterday.  


_I totally forgot! They were looking for exits yesterday, I guess we all got caught up with the party._   


**Iekika:**  I found a library, It's got a lot of books, but they mostly seem like old people stories.  


 **Zoey:** Me, Tenki, and Kaori saw some kind of building from the window in the living room. Kaori got pretty excited.  


 **Kaori:** Well it looks like a greenhouse! Oh, I hope it is, I love plants.  


 **Cassia:** And there's a bathroom for girls and boys, the girls have showers and bathtubs. I'm not sure whats in the boys one. I think those are all the rooms we could get to.  


 **Nina:** So no exit?  


 **Everett:** We could smash a window and trek through the snow, ever thought of that?  


 **Tenki:** You ever thought that maybe there's a blizzard that would kill us in a matter of days? Hm?  


 **Monobani:** And it's against the rules to destroy property!  


_A few people let out a startled squeak, where the hell did she come from?!_   


**Poppy:**  What rules?  


 **Monbani:** Y'know the ones in your student ID's?  


 **Shin:** Our whats?  


 **Monobani:** OhmygodIforgottohandthemout.  


 **Monobani:** W-well lucky for you I had them on me!!  


_She pulled 16 tablets out of seemingly nowhere and held them in a fan like you would cards. How the hell is she holding the like that?_   


**Monobani:**  Oh.. well I guess we don't need this one.   


****_She pulled one of them out of the fan and tossed it, almost hitting Benny in the head._   


**Monobani:** Your welcome! you got some games, the rules, the maps, which show where every other ID is, and your personal information! That's enough explanation for now. Just read the rules kids.

_Literally, as fast as she had come, she was gone._   


_I opened the 'Rules' app_

_  
_

**#1: Students must stay within the designated areas  
**

**#2 Nighttime is from 11 pm to 8 am. Some areas are off-limits during this time.**

**#3 You are allowed to explore with minimal restrictions.**

**#4 Violence against Monobani is forbidden and will be dealt with by punishment.**

**#5 Destruction of any and all important property is prohibited.**

**#6 Anyone who kills a fellow student will be 'blackened' and will graduate unless discovered.**

**More rules will be added if needed.**

**  
**

**  
**

_  
_

  



End file.
